


Whatever you want

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Shy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior Derek meets cute freshmen Stiles and wants to make the boy his and give him whatever he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you want

It's a Friday morning, and Derek is waiting in the school parking lot, not too far from the bus canopy, usually he doesn't do this, he would usually go in the school get, breakfast and sit in the cafeteria until first period started. The only reason he is waiting near the bus canopy, is because he was waiting for someone. When the buses arrived he got excited and anxiously looked for the person. This person he's been watching all week, was one of the new freshman and he was absolutely adorable. Derek just has to have him. Derek smiled when he saw him, the boy was always so beautiful. He had perfect creamy skin, cute little nose, fluffy brown hair, his lips were a lovely shade of pink, he has little moles around his face and had Pretty brown eyes. Derek wanted to claim this boy and he will. 

The boy was in the school library reading, Derek took the perfect opportunity and went behind the boy's chair. The boy didn't notice him until he leaned over him with his hands on the table. The boy looked up at him with surprise and terror. Derek wondered why the boy looked so fearful,he smiled sweetly at the boy to let him know he has nothing to be afraid of. "Why do you look so scared baby, I just wanted to see your pretty face closer." The boy blushed at Derek's words. "Aren't you Derek hale?" He asked. Derek grinned, loving that his baby already knew him. Well almost everyone knew him, he was the the toughest student in the school, he was the kid that you wouldn't want to cross, every time he got into a fight he won. The last guy he fought he almost killed, from throwing him out a window, that got him arrested. One time he hit a person over the head with a chair and that also got him arrested. Even if it wan't physical violence, he still give you hell. That was proven when he set a football player's car on fire and planted Cocaine in his locker, and then told the principal that he saw a student hiding drugs, the kid was expelled. People knew it was him who put the drug there, but didn't tell out of fear, no one wanted to become Derek's next victim. 

"Sure am darling, could you tell me, your name." 

"S-Stiles."

"Well Stiles, your the prettiest little thing I ever met, would you like to sit next to me during lunch time, I'll even buy you lunch." Derek said while running a hand through the boy's hair, "This isn't some kind of trick, to beat me up is it?" Stiles asked afraid that the toughest kid in school is trying to laure him into a trap. "Baby I could never hurt you, now I'll see you at lunch okay?" With that Derek walked away leaving the boy speechless and flustered. 

  When lunch came Derek was hoping he see Stiles, he had to be here, because he saw that Stiles had the same lunch period as him yesterday. Derek looked around till he saw Stiles at a table by himself. Derek got up and went up behind him, like he did in the library. Once he got close enough he grabbed the boy by the hips, causing him to squeak. Derek lifted him out of his seat and put his back against his chest. "You silly boy, you where supposed to sit by me remember." Derek carried him back over to his table in the senior section. He sat Stiles down and grinned in success. "You can get on the lunch line now."

"I can't get on the lunch line."

"Well why not baby?"

"Because, I..um forgot my money at home." Stiles said embarrassed. "That's okay baby, I can get you lunch, just wait here." Derek left the boy by himself, to get on the lunch line. 

Stiles was nervous, he was a freshmen in the senior section and most seniors didn't take too kindly to that. The seniors there were already giving him nasty looks, he tried to ignore them the best way he could. "Hey freshmen what the fuck are you doing?" Stiles looked up and saw Jackson Whittmore standing next to him, giving him such an evil glare, the poor boy was so scared right now, too scared to answer "I asked you question, fucking answer it!" Jackson yelled slamming a hand on the table. "I-I am waiting for my l-lunch." Jackson grabbed him by the collar, dragging him out his seat and slamming him against the nearest wall. "Last time I checked you wait in the line, not in the senior section" Jackson growled, Stiles was now trembling, he closed his eyes waiting for the worst to be over.

Just then he felt Jackson not on him anymore, he opened his eyes and saw Derek holding Jackson by the the neck and slamming him face first into the wall. Derek slammed his face into the wall four more times, before turning him around to look at him. Jackson's nose looked broken and it was bloody, the side his head was bleeding a little and so was his lip. Derek eyes were cold and filled with rage. "Jackson if I ever see you bothering him again, I will not hesitate to kill you." He snarled, slamming the back of Jackson's head into the wall really hard. "Understand?" Jackson whimpers from the pain, but nods."Good, your lucky I am letting you off easy, because you know I can do worse, now get your sorry ass out of here." Derek lets him go and watched Jackson stumble away. "Everybody listen up, he is mine, so if you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me and I am sure you don't want that." Derek announced. The rest of them now also nodded. "Baby are you okay?" Derek asked with concern. "Y-yeah." Derek really wanted to kill Jackson for making his Stiles scared. Both of them got back to their table, Stiles saw a tray of food that Derek must of set down before dealing with Jackson. Derek got him two slices of cheese pizza, a cookie and a Coke. "Thank you, but you didn't really have to." 

"I was glad to do it Stiles, I can get you whatever you want, I want to take care of you baby." Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles forehead. Derek gets up from the other of the side of the table and goes overs to Stiles side. He sits and puts Stiles in his lap and nuzzles his face in his hair and pets it. Derek picks up a slice of pizza and puts to stiles mouth, "Eat sweetheart." Stiles does what he says and takes a bit. "It's a little cold." Stiles says shyly. "That's okay, I'll get you something after school." Derek then gives his neck a little kiss, bringing a giggle out of the boy. "God your so cute." kissing him there again. 

At the end of day Stiles was waiting in the school's parking lot for Derek. Derek told him he would take him out for a while, then take him home. Stiles texted his dad that he be with a friend for a while, his father texted him back saying that would be fine. A black Camaro pulled up, the driver window pulled down to show Derek smiling at him. "Come on let's go." 

"So anywhere you want to go." Derek asked. Stiles thought for a moment. "Well there's this book shop, I saw the other day, can we go there?" Derek smiled and nodded."sure, just give me the directions and I'll get us there."

Once they got there, Stiles excitedly walked in and took a look around. There where so many books he wanted, some that he hasn't read and some he has, but only once. Stiles saw a book called The chain letter by Christopher pike. It looked interesting, it must be a mystery. He picked it up and read the back the cover to see what was it about. The summery on the back of the book said it was about a group of teenagers, getting chain letters from a person called the caretaker and performing a task that the letter asked them to do and if they didn't do it they would be punished. Stiles definitely wanted to read this one."Is that what you want?" Stiles looked up from the book and saw Derek practically hovering over him. "Yeah." 

"Great, anything else?" Derek asked. Stiles hesitates for a moment until Derek tells him that it's okay to pick out some more. So Stiles does pick out more, a lot more, he was going to section to section picking up books left and right. He picked out some fiction, some non fiction, biographies, auto biographies, one on cooking, best selling ones that had movies being made. All together he got twelve books.Derek helped him carry them to the cashier and he toke out his credit card and payed for them. 

When they got back to the car Derek asked him where else he wanted to go. Stiles decided he wanted something to eat, so he asked him if they could get some Chinese food. Once they found a good local Chinese place, Stiles told Derek he wanted Orange chicken and white rice.   

When Derek got back with his food, Stiles notice he didn't have anything for himself. "Don't you want anything?" he asked. "Not really, am not a big fan of Chinese food, don't worry about me, just enjoy yourself baby." Stiles just nodded and toke his food. "Do you want to go back to my place to eat? while your eating we can watch a movie." Stiles smiled and said yes. But before they got to his house, Stiles wanted to stop to at Target and get some clothes 

Stiles picked out some shirts he had his eye on for a while, especially a shirt that had the classic version of iron man on it, he also got a new book bag. The old one was getting worn out from the heavy books he had to carry. Again Derek paid for his stuff and Stiles wasn't even hesitant about it anymore, he was getting comfortable with the fact that Derek would provide for him. After that last shopping trip they finally got to his house. Stiles thought it was strange to have a house close to the woods. Derek carried most his bags to the door, when he unlocked it he let Stiles first. "In the the living room, I have some DVDs you can pick, but if there's anything you don't like, we can look on Netflix." 

Stiles spends ten minutes looking threw Derek's DVDs, there wasn't too many that caught his eye, he was about to ask if they could look on Netflix, until he saw one that looked good. It was called Pleasantville staring Toby Maguire. Stiles heard about the movie, but never seen it and he heard it was really good."That one is a good choice" Derek said interrupting his thoughts, "That's one of the best movies that Toby Maguire has been in."  Pleasantville it is then.

Derek was right, it was a good choice. He loved the concept of bringing joy, life and color to a place as boring as Pleasantville, making people realize that society is not always right and that it's wonderful to be different and standout. The movie made him laugh and cry, he cried the most when the towns people destroyed a beautiful painting. Derek put his arm around him and pulled him close to comfort him, telling him he also cried when he first saw this scene. At the end of the movie Stiles felt so much joy, that was one of the best movies he seen in a while. 

"So did you like it?"

"Liked it? I loved it!" 

Derek chuckled and put Stiles in his lap. "Glad you liked it, am Glad you were able to enjoy this time with me, would you be willing to be with me more?"

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek on his bearded cheek. "Of coarse, I would, love to be with you everyday." Derek was so overwhelmed with so much happiness, that the only thing he could do was kiss the boy, so he did. Derek connected their lips and went for a deep kiss. Stiles kissed backed and opened his mouth to let Derek's tongue in. They made out for fifty seconds before pulling back to catch their breath. "Was that your first kiss?" Derek asked. "Yeah and it was great, thank you." Stiles said a grin. Derek just smiles and leaned down to kiss his neck, bitting some of the skin to leave hickeys. Stiles lets out a moan and raises his neck, to let Derek have more room to kiss him. "Derek more." He begged. Derek got off his neck and moved down to his waist,he lifted the side of his shirt before kissing and biting him on his hip. "I want more then that Derek, I want you to take me." Derek stopped biting his hip to look at him. "Are you sure?" he asked wanting to make sure Stiles actually meant it. "Yes, please make me yours." Derek nodded and picked up him up bridal style, carrying him to his room upstairs. 

After walking up the stair case, Derek asked Stiles to opened the door since his hands were full. Once inside Stiles was set on the bed, both of them were really hard for each other, wanting to fill their desires. 

Derek started to undo Stiles pants and bring it down with his underwear. Stiles cock was against his tummy, hard, pink and leaking pre come. Derek swirled his tongue around it and then teasingly lick the tip, making Stiles gasp. Then he takes the average size cock into his mouth and sucks. While he's sucking Stiles cock he takes his hand and strokes Stiles balls making him more desperate. He deep throats Stiles dick, making himself chock, then almost taking the whole thing out his mouth to kiss and suck the tip. After two more minutes Derek let his dick out his mouth. "D-Derek please, I need more." Stiles begged tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Okay baby I'll give you more." he whispered taking off the boy's shirt, seeing that his nipples were hard. His hand travels to his chest and rubs his thumb on one of them, making Stiles whimper with need. Derek give each nipple a kiss. "Baby am going to go get the lube, could you turn over on your stomach while I get it?" Stiles responds by nodding

Stiles is in the position he wanted him in when he got back. He got on the bed still fully clothed and looked at Stiles cute little ass. His hand grabbed one cheek and started squeezing and kneading it, and slapped it lightly. "Such a pretty ass baby, wonder if your hole is just as gorgeous."

Derek spread his cheeks with both hands and looked at his hole, it was small, pink and tight. "So beautiful." The older teen lets go of his cheeks for a moment to squeeze some lube in his hand and spread it. He grabbed Stiles and carefully lifted him up, so his back would be arch and ass in the air. Spreading his ass with one hand, he grabs the lube, presses it against stiles hole and squeeze. The boy squeaked and shivered when the cold liquid came in contact with his skin. "Shh baby, try and relax." Derek soothed. He put the lube down and rubs his rim with a finger, then starts to press on the hole to get the lube in. He got the tip pass the rim and held it there for a moment, then pulled it out. Putting more lube on his hands, he put his finger back and pressed it in all the way. "How does that feel?

"So good, keep going." Stiles moaned. Derek started to rub the inside of him, pumping his finger in and out, making stiles push back against his hand. "Eager are we." Derek smirked, he searched the inside of Stiles looking for his prostate, when he found it, he stroked it. Making Stiles a complete mess. "Holy shit, what was that?"

"Your prostate, that feels good right?"

"Y-yeah."

Derek added a second finger, scissoring  them. He pulls his fingers down stretching his hole open. "Your hole looks so good opening around my fingers." The bigger teen then bends down and licks his hole and kisses it. "A-Ah! Derek don't tease." Derek toke his fingers out and pressed them on the rim to rub them up and down getting the hole all puffy. A thumb pressed in and pulled at the side, to open him again, seeing the glistening pink walls. "Derek please now." The quivering boy begged. Taking his thumb out, he started to take off his pants and boxers, then his shirt. Derek puts more lube on his hand and rubs his hard cock, making sure it's slick enough. Then some down Stiles crack. He lines up with Stiles hole and pushes in, he waits a moment before moving at a slow pace."Look so pretty around my cock, little hole clenching to keep me in, such a greedy hole you have, what me to give it more." 

"Christ, just move faster, please just give me what I want." With that Derek toke his dick out and slammed back in hitting Stiles prostate. Derek pumped in and out, faster like Stiles wanted, he grabbed his cheeks and spread them to watch his cock stretch the boy's entrance. "God so good baby, love you so much, fucking best thing that every happen to me." Derek said slowing down then speeding back up. The sound of skin hitting against skin echoed in the room."Dere-fuck am going to-Ahh" 

"Gonna come sweetheart? Go head come for me, you've been so good, I don't deserve you, do it for me baby." Stiles berries his face into the mattress and comes. Getting semen on his stomach. A few more thrust and Derek also comes, his come leaks out around his dick. pulling out gently, he takes Stiles ass and looks at his hole.

It was red now, clenching around nothing and leaking his come. "gorgeous" he whispers "Baby you think you can you bare down and let it out, please, I'll do anything you want after this, please darling." Stiles signs and does what he says. It takes him a few tries, but he succeeds, come is is now gushing out of his swollen hole and making a mess. Derek catches it with his fingers and licks them clean, he does it again and again till there's no more. 

Derek takes Stiles and lays him down all the way and puts the covers over him. He pets his hair and kisses him on his head. "I love you so much." 

"Hey, do you live by yourself?" Stiles asked tiredly. "No my family is on vacation."

"Without you?"

"I didn't want to go, I don't like flying that much."

"Oh okay. I should probably text my dad and tell him I might be spending the night with you, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's ok, you can stay here and I'll take care of you, give and do what ever you want."

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
